Living From the Land
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A story of how a limosene and a Native Carmerican meet...and thus, love begins.


Note: Cars fanfic dealing with two different worlds. On one hand, we have those who live in affluence (some but not all Jaguars, Cougars, Cadillacs, Limos, etc) and others who have lived off the Manufacturer's Good Earth.

Our main character, a wise Native Carmerican, Cooper Pontiac (sometimes just called "Coop") finds a broken down Limonene named Bernadette, and she finds herself lost in his charms. Could this be love ?

"That's what love is. It's not about what we say, but what we do."—Ghost Whisperer

Chapter 1—Unprepared

Bernadette had found herself tired of being around such stuffy vehicles her entire life. If she wasn't somewhere playing golf with the girls, she was off being forced to socialize with boring, monotonous cars that had absolutely no sense of humor. Her mother wanted to marry into wealth, and Bernadette, to be honest, wasn't interested in entering into such an agreement for financial gain. It seemed greedy, if not ridiculous. Bernadette wanted no part of such a world, and she was tired of being pushed around. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and she had come to loathe the "high life". So, she let it be known to her family she wanted to pack up what she needed in her trunk and began her journey to the wide open spaces of the country.

Like the obliging parents they were, they allowed her to roam. It was time for Bernadette to be free.

Mile after mile, Bernadette was impressed by the rolling countryside once she left the gigantic city. She had never truly traveled before, let alone roam the county on her own. She was prepared for anything, except for running out of fuel. There had come a time when there were no fueling stations to be found, and she was starting to feel panicked. However, she knew that panic would do her no good in a situation such as this one. She would simply have to wait somewhere until help arrived. But, when no help came, she began to worry, thinking that this might be the final breath she took before heading to that Great Showroom in the Sky.

When Bernadette awakened, she could see all sorts of animals she hadn't seen in her existence being "cooped up" like some sort of caged endangered species. She was slightly startled by the Pontiac that had come to check on her.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize you were awake. My name's Cooper. This is my residence. I thought you could stay here for a while and continue your journey…You _are_ on a journey, am I correct ?", the Carmerican said, profoundly. It was like he could sense her inner desires.

"Hello, Cooper. I'm Bernadette, and I am glad to meet you, and am flattered you've decided to take care of me in my time of need. It is true, I do wish to travel, but I may just stay here for a time. It's so peaceful here.", Bernadette confessed. The Pontiac was more than happy to help the lovely limonene and had taken upon a deep liking of her, but thought it too forward to confess anything to her yet. But perhaps she too, liked him just as much.

Chapter 2—Love Knows No Boundaries

By the next day, Cooper had decided to show her around the country where he lived, and gave her the VIC tour. Bernadette was entranced by everything she saw and heard. For the first time in her entire existence, she could understand what true freedom was. She came to the realization that she never wanted to leave. But, she wasn't certain how well her plan for a new life would work. Yet, Cooper, the ever vigilant gentlecar, was pleased to help her adjust and was even able to find her a job on such short notice. So far, matters had been progressing well for the two new friends. However, there was still that unknown rumbling within him he couldn't quite explain. Whenever he was near her, or heard her chime-like voice, his engine purred.

She was unlike any other female he had met before. Bernadette had an air of nobility about her, but there wasn't anything in her personality that was pretentious or snobbish. She was just as down-to-earth as many other cars were.

As time passed by, Bernadette and Cooper grew closer together as friends, and Bernadette was becoming more attracted to him. She was slightly shy about saying anything, since she had never dated, and wasn't certain what to say. It was a new experience for them both.

One night, when both arrived home, Cooper gathered up the nerve to ask Bernadette on a date. He was one to cook for himself, but she had been providing the meals for him as of late. He thought he would give her a break and take her out on a night on the town. As she yawned and stretched from a long, productive day at work, he parked next to her.

"Bernadette, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me.", he said, smiling gently. He had never asked her before, so she felt he was up to something, but wasn't certain of what.

"Of course, Coop. I wouldn't mind that at all. I'm sure the city has a plethora of diners to select from.", Bernadette added, eager to travel into the city. It wasn't a far drive from the country, but it would be good to be out on the open road, peculiarly since it was such a pleasant evening to be out on a drive.

Chapter 3—Ring A Ding Ding

At the diner, the couple ordered something classy but not too terribly expensive. Bernadette could've afforded a highly opulent meal, but it wasn't her taste. She was into more commonplace foods because they satisfied her pallet. Cooper was enjoying every moment being near Bernadette. He had ever since he had met her. And this was the reason he had brought her here, to propose. But she wouldn't know until he pulled out the diamond encrusted lugnut.

"Bernadette, there's something I have been meaning to ask you for quite sometime…", Cooper began.

"What is it, you can tell me anything Coop.", she said, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Will you marry me ?", he said, holding out the lugnut in his right tire, with a bit of sweat beading on his brow.

"Coop ! Why…Of _course_ ! You know I will, dear !", she said, receiving the lugnut and kissing him softly as she had so many times in the past. They had been dating for more than a year and he had wanted her by her side all this time. The only sad thing was, Bernadette didn't have any family ties. When she had left, her family didn't even realize she was leaving. Perhaps it was better she had forgotten them and begun a new life as she had set out to do. She would be getting to know Cooper's side of the family as well as the proud Pontiac heritage. They were her new family now, and they would do anything to protect her and support Coop and her in their new journey together when they would get married.

Epilogue 

It's a funny thing how life can make twists and turns and you never know where it might be headed to. But no matter what happens, love is the most powerful force in the Universe and it equalizes everything it touches or that it is introduced to. Even now it is broadening the lives of our two heroes as they embark upon a new lifestyle as a couple and soon to be parents of twins

Harper and Opal. It was a far more enchanting fairytale than the two could've ever hoped for, and magic existed in the little moments, when time slows and you can hear the whistle of the gentle wind.

The End


End file.
